Navigation systems based on signals from global positioning satellite (GPS) systems are generally able to provide locations and estimated directions of vehicles with amounts of error that are within established limits. Such navigation systems may require databases of map information (sometimes through a third party application installed on a user device) that pertains to characteristics of road segments and/or known landmarks catalogued in the databases. These navigation systems may assist in allowing a driver or pilot of a vehicle to keep a vehicle on designated courses, but they are generally lacking in the ability to provide user-friendly instructions that can be followed in complex situations.
For example, it may be difficult for a pilot of a vehicle to follow directions given by a navigation device because there is generally not enough time to look in detail at a screen of the navigation device, or the distance to a turn given by the device is not accurate or hard to discern from the audio command or the provided image. However, if a pilot is provided with instructions that are more human-like, such as “make a right turn after passing the big yellow sculpture after the construction site” or “follow the green car,” the pilot will generally find it much easier to follow the instructions.